Tear fluid provides a viable source of biological analytes that can indicate various health states of the individual from which the tear fluid is generated. However, collection of tear samples for testing is difficult. Many processes for collecting tear samples usually irritate the eye and produce tear fluid having constituents which lead to erroneous test results. For example, tear fluid generated from irritation of eye, such as touching of the eye and tear fluid generated from an emotional reaction comprise different constituents than basal tears and are generally produced in greater quantity than basal tears. Such reflex and emotional tears interfere with the composition of tear samples of interest.